Tix
Tix was a resident in the psychiatric ward that Rae is released from at the beginning of Series One. She was anorexichttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt2435062/ and would panic and react violently towards people when they touched her without her permission or her initiating it. This suggests she was sexually abused, but the exact cause is never revealed. It is also implied she would panic when confronted with having to enter dirty water. She is described by Rae as having the "largest toothbrush collection of anyone I know" on the official My Mad Fat Diary website. At the end of series one, Tix collapses due to overexercising and restricting her calorie intake, which resulted in her heart giving out. It is revealed at the end of "Alarm!" that Tix is dead.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2435062/ Series One Episode One Tix appears first when Rae is leaving the hospital and they're chatting together in the bathroom, one stall of which Tix spends so much of her time there are books, a plant and some coloring markers. She tells Rae that she doesn't want to speak to her since Rae is "abandoning her there with all the mentals". Rae promises she'll be back for her sessions all the time. When Rae gets up to leave, she looks in Tix's stall and Tix gives her her hospital band except decorated to say "To Skinny, always, Love Fatty". She shows up next when Rae calls her right after leaving the hospital to tell her she isn't ready to leave the hospital. Tix encourages her by reminding her she has her mother and all of her friends. When Rae reminds her that her mother is a nightmare and she has no friends, Tix suggests counting to ten. Rae doesn't seem convinced, but her phone money runs out before she can say anything else. She and Tix - who is standing by a window in the hospital - wave goodbye to each other. Her last appearance of the episode is when Rae returns to the hospital after her disastrous shopping outing with Chloe. This time when Rae tells Tix that she's coming back to the ward, Tix gets angry, dumping water on Rae from a nearby flower vase and then repeatedly hitting her with the flowers. She then reminds Rae that the hospital isn't the place she wants to be because it's for people who are barely holding onto life. She also tells Rae that she's been trying to be more like her for months and that "if there's no hope for Rae then what hope is there for her." When Rae protests, she tells her to put on her Rae armor "charge at it" when bad things happen.The scene ends with Tix kissing Rae on the cheek and Rae being encouraged to not only leave the hospital but go to Chloe's pool party. Episode Two Tix first appears in this episode when Rae is having lunch at the hospital and asks her what she likes most about her at Kester's request. Tix replies by saying that she likes everything about her. This is when Danny Two-Hats grabs her by the wrist. Rae tries to tell Danny to let go, but by the time she's said something Tix is already having a panic attack and screaming. She begins to hit Danny with her lunch tray and doesn't stop until Danny is holding her by the wrists. Rae tells him to let go and when he expresses his fear that she'll hit him again, Rae reminds him that she won't if he'll just stop touching her. Once Danny does so and has run out of the cafeteria, Rae takes the tray out of Tix's still upraised hands before picking her up and holding her. She appears again when Rae comes to the hospital after being asked out by Archie. When Rae talks about how excited she is to potentially have sex with him, Tix reminds her that she might not know waht to do at all and Rae becomes nervous that Tix is right.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2435040/ Her final appearance of the episode is when she apologizes to Danny for hitting him with the tray, "repeatedly hitting him with the tray." She then places her hand over Danny's tentatively. Danny does the same and she asks him to take her hand off of hers. When she smiles up at Rae, Rae comments that "maybe some bodies weren't meant to be touched." Episode Three Tix only appears once in this episode when Rae comes to talk to her about her period having come back. Tix comments how pleased she is for her, while she draws on one of the sides of her bathroom stall. Rae talks about how she wants Chop, Archie, and Finn to see her as a girl rather than "one of the lads". That's when Danny comments that the most girly thing she could do is buy a dress. Tix and Rae immediately shoo him out. Episode Four Tix appears for the first time when Rae is coming to the hospital, presumably for one of her weekly sessions with Kester. She tells Tix about her feelings towards Finn and Tix comments that she might be in love. Rae protests that she can't be since she fancies several men per week. When they see Finn going into the hospital, they peer around the corner together before following him into the hospital to see him speaking with his ill grandmother. Tix remarks that Rae said he was shallow, while Rae says she might be about to commit a sex crime and Tix says she might be her accomplice. Tix appears next when Rae is again having lunch at the hospital. She's telling Tix about how Finn hugged her shirtless when Danny, from behind her, tells her that she's heading towards the friendzone. Tix and Rae go with Danny to an empty room where he explains how to get into the romantic zone. Tix backs Danny up twice and Rae asks if Tix fancies him. She says no, but she smiles at him after saying this that suggests she's not telling the truth. Episode Five The episode opens with Tix and Rae sitting at a table in the hospital cafeteria together while they're writing in their journals. Rae asks Tix how many calories high intensity sex would burn to which Tix replies eighteen. Rae asks her how long she would need to have sex after eating a bunch of candy bars. Tix tells her and Rae says she could sex herself thin to which Tix basically confirms her theory saying she'd be in minus calories even if she ate two roast dinners. Tix asks Rae what the date is and then says she wants to be more like Rae, so she'll be able to have boys in her life instead of counting and losing calories. The scene then changes to Tix talking with Dr. Nick and Kester about how her BMI has dropped again and they want her to drink a pair of energy drinks that have 289 calories each. She says they taste like tar and she doesn't like people watching her eat. Dr Nick reminds her both that she's on supervised eating and that if her weight doesn't stabalize he'll have to put her on a tube feed. This scene is interspersed with scenes of Tix using a stair stepper. At the end of the scene, it shows her to have collapsed on the floor from how hard she was working out. The next scene shows Kester and Tix in Kester's office for one of her sessions. Both of them are sitting on the floor. When he asks how she's doing, she shrugs. When he asks if she's scared, she nods. He tells her that she has to lose control and that it's okay to sometimes. She doesn't reply, but when he asks her what makes her feel good, she says, "Rae." He then suggests setting up a date for the two of them to have dinner together to which Tix says she would like that, but that it would have to be Rae suggesting she wouldn't be comfortable eating in front of anyone else. The next time Tix appears, she's calling Rae from the hospital to ask if she'll be going to the rave. When Rae says no, Tix asks if she would like to come to have dinner with her instead, so she can try and have some proper food. She also says that Kester told her to lose control, but she doesn't know how. When she asks Rae, Rae suggests she do something she's always wanted to, but has been too scared of. After they hang up, Tix walks by Danny and asks him if he'd like to go to the pond with her later around four to which he replies okay. When she next appears, Tix is using her stair stepper again. Once she finishes, she comments to herself how she'll be able to talk to Rae about "kissing and sex things and flirting and love" because she asked Danny out. She takes two of the calorie intensive drinks that Dr. Nick prescribed her from a woman who knocks on her door. She pours one of them down the drain of a sink in her room, but keeps the other one thinking to herself, "Maybe I can be normal." After this, Tix appears next when she is on her date with Danny. She reminds herself to remain calm because he's "just a boy" and then asks him what he wants to talk about. He says ducks and after a short conversation, suggests that they go into the pond and pretend to be ducks. As he starts to take off his shoes, Tix tries to stop him by saying that someone will see them from the windows, but it's suggested she's really afraid of going into the dirty pond water. She tells herself to "lose control, let go", but when she gets to the edge of the pond, even with Danny encouraging her, she still backs down. The next scene Tix appears in, she's pouring the second calorie intensive drink down the toilet in her stall in the bathroom, while thinking about how she'll never be normal because she "can't even dip her toe in a pond." She's thinking she'll never be like Rae when she hears Kester in the stall next to her, who she first mistakes for Rae. He asks her what she's doing in there and she replies that she's hiding. Kester says she should be getting ready for her dinner with Rae. Tix says she doesn't want to go and she doesn't want him to make her. He then tells her that his job is to get her to face the painful things inside of her by asking her to lose control and trust people. He also says though that if he'd been treated the way Tix has by people, he'd want to hide away from the world as well. Tix replies by saying that she does trust Rae and Kester says if that's the case, then maybe she should have dinner with her. Kester leads Tix to the hospital's cafeteria where a dinner under silver platters is being set up. Tix sits down at the table to wait for Rae, but Rae, who is going to rave after a fight with her mum instead, never shows up. The last time Tix appears, she's writing in her journal, saying, "What's the point in keeping a diary when you're too scared to do anything? When the only things you know are how to count calories and how to lose them?" She then closes her journal and shines the flashlight she's using towards her stair stepper which is sitting in plain view from the open door of her wardrobe. After the rave, Rae receives a call from Kester to learn that Tix has collapsed. Episode Six The first time Tix appears, Rae is seeing her at the hospital after she collapsed. Dr. Nick tells Rae that Tix went into cardiac arrest and, though the doctors managed to revive her, there's a chance she won't ever wake up because she's very, very weak. Rae sees her connected to tubes and machines and apologizes to her before the scene changes. The next time she appears is after Rae attempts suicide. Tix appears at her bedside in the hospital and tells her she's in a coma and that she needs to wake up. Rae says she doesn't want to, so Tix takes her to show her a world without her in it. Throughout the trip, she shows Rae how her favorite chip shop closed, Izzy ended up with Kendo, Chop with a rich girl, and Archie with Chloe. She also shows her how Mrs. Dewhearst became obsessed with her after her death, Finn wanted to start a radio show with her, and her mother and Karim didn't work out. When Rae says that's not how things are supposed to be, Tix asks her if she really thought she could leave the world without anyone noticing because no one can do that. The scene ends with Tix convincing Rae to wake up because her mother, Karim, and all her friends are around her and Finn is holding her hand. As Rae is waking up, Tix says, "Good luck!" Series Two It is revealed at the end of "Alarm!" that Tix is dead when Rae goes to her grave and places an envelope there containing the letters she has been writing her. Series Three At the very end of the last episode, Tix is shown in the reflection of the train's glass along with Rae's other friends as Rae reminds herself she's not alone. Relationships Rae Tix is Rae's closest and most trusted friend. Although her advice is sometimes unhelpful, she encourages Rae to leave her shell and make new friends. She is the most supportive of Rae and understands her situation more than Rae's other friends do. Girlfriend to Rian. Tix and Rae had special nicknames for each other: Skinny (for Rae) and Fatty (for Tix). This is likely in reference to how Rae is much bigger than Tix and it would be ironic if they were called the opposite of what they usually are. Rae's other nickname for Tix was Tixy. Danny Two-Hats Danny is another resident of the psychiatric ward and Tix's friend. In Episode FIve, "It's a Wonderful Rae pt 1", Tix and Danny go on a date at the park. It is implied that they like each other but not confirmed.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2435040/ Kester Kester is Tix's therapist. He seems to be committed to understanding Tix on her own terms and helping her in whatever way he can. It's implied that he feels some sort of responsibility for her as he blames himself when she collapses at the hospital and when she dies. References Category:Characters